1st Battle of Fillydelpia
The 1st Battle of Fillydelpia was a major battle of the Third Great War in which the Enclave engaged the Sporcy Union and the NCR for dominance of the industrial centre of the NCR, Fillydelpia. It was marked by the constant close quarters combat which led to it's higher casualties. This was also the first battle where Enclave cloudships and Union gunships battled it out for dominance of the skies. The battle showed several weaknesses in the Enclave's war machine and ways how to exploit it, the 1st Battle of Fillydelpia is considered the turning point for the Coalition battling the enclave due the much higher Enclave to Coalition causalities. The Enclave set out to Capture Fillydelpia because of it's massive industrial capacity, denying the NCR the city and using it for themselves would slow down the production of weapons and vehicles for the NCR and an increase of production for the Enclave. 'Interception by the 34th' As the Enclave closed in on the city, the 34th Union Air Squadron engaged the three cloudships on the edge of the city. The Squadron initially engaged the sky tanks and vertibucks. The SUIG-1's manoeuvrability out matches those of the sky tanks and the vertibucks. The squadron using their superior manoeuvrability and speed, lured the sky tanks and vertibucks away from the main body of the enclave assault. The squadron proceeded to unload all their missiles into the oncoming enclave forces destroying ten sky tanks and twelve vertibucks while loosing four of their own fighters. After running out of missiles the 34th headed for the main body of the assault force and used their cannons on the large bodies of Enclave troops moving through the skies. This caused massive causalities before they broke off to attack. The battle was fought in close quarters in the sky. The Cloudships attempted to support their troops but was called off after it caused too many friendly fire incidents, especially after two Union fighters managed to trick the Magpie and the Sparrow to fire upon each other. Eventually the Enclave shot down four more planes and the fast four broke off from their attack and they limped back to their airbase. Three Union airmen were captured after bailing from their burning craft. 'Battle of Fillydelpia' 'Engagement in the sky' As the Enclave entered the city they were ambushed by two Union gunships which hid themselves behind several sky scrapers. With the grevious battle damage from the last battle and several other ambushes the Union gunships targeted the NES Sparrow. With fire support from several squads on the ground, the Union and the NCR fired upon the weakened cloudship. The Union was successful at further weakening the raptor, but did not destroy it. The Enclave's sky vehicles and troops began to engage the Union's gunships as they outmanoeuvred the raptors. Unlike the raptors, the gunships of the Union were designed for pure air superiority, the autocannons covering the ship were taking down Enclave troops in droves as they manoeuvred around the buildings of Filleydelpia. The Enclave used it's cannons in an attempt to destroy the gunship but they only managed to kill more of their troopers than before and fire support was called off until the gunships were clear of the buildings. For most of the battle the Raptors acted as command and control centres so they would not dame the factories of Fillydelpia. After the gunships had caused enough damage to the Enclave's forces with droves of troopers killed and sky vehicles destroyed the Union gained altitude to engage the cloudships. 'Battle in the streets' With the battle in the skies still raging, the Enclave began to land troops. The Enclave met stiff resistance when three squadrons of men were ambushed by the Union's combat engineers. The Combat engineers used flame throwers to force the Enclave pegasi to fly up into the sights of a nearby NCR machine gun nest. Unknown to the Union, several enclave troopers had no air conditioning systems in their armour and were boiled to death in their armour. The squads of Enclave troopers were caught in the hail of death brought from the NCR machine gun emplacement. None of them survived and the Union and NCR troops packed up to set up another trap. Meanwhile in several other streets the Enclave and the Union troopers battled it out. The Enclave was slowly pushing the Union back to their nearby headquarters. The combat engineers could not counter the Enclave's armoured support until five NCR squads flanked the Enclave's assault. 'Downing of the NES Sparrow & S.A.S. Black Star' The downing of the NES Sparrow and the loss of many of the Enclave's troops began when the Sparrow and the Black Star began board siding each other, both of them got in several lucky hits and the Sparrow's engines went offline. As the Sparrow was crashing the Black Star followed. The black star adjusted it's fall so it could target all escaping enemy troops. But as the Sparrow hit a sky scraper it's reactor went critical and exploded taking a large chunk of the Enclave's fighting force, Black Star and several NCR and Union squads with it. 'Close quarters combat' With the destruction of the Black Star, the S.A.S. Flash took evasive action and reverted back to drawing the enclave troops into a killing zone set up by NCR and Union troopers. During one of these runs a shot from a sky tank knocked out one of the Flash's engines and the tactic was no longer suitable. The Union and the NCR retreated back into the factories of Fillydelpia forcing the enclave to come in after them. Due to many of the Combat engineers having experience in close quarters combat they kept the Enclave at bay until they ran out of bullets. When they ran out of bullets they used their combat knifes and makeshift weapons to fight the Enclave they held out for hours, until they were finally overwhelmed. The NCR on the other hand ran out of bullets faster than the Union's combat engineers and resorted to hoof to hoof fighting. Several hellhounds in the battalion proved to be a major pain to the enclave assault killing dozens of men before being taken down. At the end of the battle twenty NCR troopers surrendered, they were promptly executed by the Enclave. This incident was later used by the Union as propaganda against the Enclave. 'The final charge' As the battle slowly came to an end, the S.A.S. Flash decided to engage the two cloudships again. As the flash rose from the city several smaller turrets fired upon it as it lumbered towards the cloudships. The Flash fired it's main cannon hitting the Magpie, causing massive damage. The gunship circled the Magpie broad siding it, the Enclave pulled back several of their armoured assets after the NCR and the Union took shelter in the factories of Fillydelpia. Their armoured sky vehicles engaged the flash. While the flash did take down two sky tanks and ten vertibucks it was unsuccessful at taking down the Magpie and was shot down. 'Aftermath ' As the final groups of the Union and NCR resistance were wiped out, the Enclave commanders called a meeting while reporting their mission back to High Command. High command reported that they were unable to redirect more reinforcements to their position as the Coalition had patched up their lines and several gunships had warded their reinforcements off, only one cloudship made it through the line, Plover. High Command ordered the Cloudsdale and Magpie to destroy the factories that they had fought so much to capture with little damage done to them. The Enclave forces followed through with their orders and destroyed the factories and began licking their wounds. Their repairs weren't done when the Union and the NCR came to liberate the city the next day. As this battle ended the Union-NCR lines would be completely patched up as they held the Line Category:Battles Category:Third Great War Category:Azerothian Union Category:Battles of the Third Great War